


Isla and Terra

by Dramatic_Jefferson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatic_Jefferson/pseuds/Dramatic_Jefferson
Summary: Isla finds Terra at a tian shop, in a world where borrowers were discovered by humans and renamed tians and sold as pets and test subjectsA G/T story with fluff later on





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic I've ever written, comments are appreciated and I also have a pre-written part two if anyone wants it! i really hope you enjoy

Terra climbed out of the glass tank, flipping her long fringe out of her face. She used her grappling hook (a necklace chain) to climb up to the counter.

Terra was a tian. Even 100 years ago, you might have know tians as borrowers. When they were discovered in every major country, the UN met up to decide what to do with them, and they were chosen to be pets and test subjects to the human race.

Terra climbed up to the counter of the tian shop, hoping to exit through the open window in front of her until she heard from the other end of the store

“Hey! It's escaped!”

Terra tried to speedily climb through the window and believed for a split second that she had escaped until she was clumsily wrenched from freedom by a scrabbling hand and a muffled

“I found it!”

Making Terra flinch at the loud noise. She was haphazardly shoved back into her enclosure where she went to sit in the corner, out of sight from the humans.

Several days after her escapade, Terra looked up when she heard the familiar tinkling of the store bell. She saw a family with a young girl, around her age.

“Great!”

She exclaimed in her mind. Children were a tians worst nightmare. Grabby and spoilt, the only benefit was that they became bored with you in a few days.

Terra watched the human girl explore the store, until she made her way over to Terra's cage. She tried to shove herself into the corner of her prison, hoping that she wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately, the girl gazed into her cage , locking eyes with her for a split second, frozen in terror, until the girl said

“Can I have that one please?”

Terra had only one thought running through her mind at that moment.

“fuck”


End file.
